


Roasted Brandy

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Jazz Club AU, M/M, bar owner/tender leliana, police commander cullen, singer!dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: Cullen gives into a little bit of temptation, mainly at the voice of the jazz lounge singer, Altus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the song Temptation, sung by Cote De Pablo. I have no claim to the music, or Dragon Age.

Cullen sat at the back of the bar, swirling the last dredges of a drink in a once clear glass. A long day at the precinct required a glass of something strong to wind down with. The bartender looked at him with a look of sympathy before sliding him another glass. Cullen nodded in thanks, lifting it to his lips when he took note of movement near the stage. He raised an eyebrow, and then looked back at the tender, who dipped her head.

 

"Altus is performing tonight." His blank face must have given something away, as she went on to elaborate. "He's a singer from Tevinter, and very hard to get booked." The red haired woman looked even mildly irritated. "The channels that I had to go through to even figure out how to get in contact with him..." She tutted, pouring a shot for herself. "The show is due to start in twenty minutes or so, if you're interested. I do have to warn you though, Commander, we'll be getting crowded for it." Cullen sighed, but offered a small smile.

 

"Thank you for the heads up then, Leliana. It's much appreciated." Leave it to her to remember his issues around a crowd. "I think if I stay back here though, I'll be fine. I must admit that it's been awhile since I've been out." Leliana smiled back at him with a small grin.

 

"Perhaps this evening will go especially well for you. Music does have a way of bring people together." And she was disappearing into the crowd to take orders before he could splutter out a response.

 

Shaking his head and laughing to himself, Cullen turned back to watching the group set up. A few men hauled instruments on stage, and another set up microphones. But what caught the commander's attention was the man in the white suit and hat, making his way on to the stage to test the center mic.  Tanned skin stood out against the stark fabric, and he almost seemed to glow in the dim lighting, surrounded by a haze of smoke. And when he opened his mouth, by the Maker, Cullen nearly swooned, instead knocking back the rest of his drink in a quick motion. The man's voice was rich and lilting, and a mustache quirked above his lip as he sang a few test bars. He smirked as some of the people in the crowd whistled, and Cullen flushed.

 

The commander didn't know what he was in for, not in the slightest, because once the already dim lights dimmed down to just candle light emanating from the floor seats, and the lights on the stage, the energy of the room changed from easy going and excited, to slow and sultry. And when a slow drum beat, followed by the upright bass, started playing, the air pulsed. And then the man in the suit, a peacock feather tucked into his hat band, stepped to the mic, and let go, singing for real.

 

Cullen's lungs stopped working as that rich voice sang about time and honey, and his eyes dragged down the man's frame, pausing on his hips as he lamented about temptation. Cullen's eyes snapped up though, as a few people in the crowd turned to look at him, as the singer had pointed an elegantly manicured finger at him, switching his language to Orlesian, and moving from the stage and near the Ferelden man who was clutching his empty glass like a lifeline. He could smell the spices and cologne that the singer was wearing, and could feel the heat radiating off of him. At some point, Leliana had come back to the bar, and he heard her laughing quietly as Altus rubbed his shoulder once before disappearing to head back to the stage. The Commander’s head was swimming, and he was disoriented enough not to notice that his glass had been filled again, with a little more liquid courage.

 

This song and dance continued for another hour, the singer making eyes at Cullen, who would blush furiously and look away each time. By the time Altus’s set ended, he looked more a tomato than a man. Just when Leliana thought the dear Commander couldn’t get any more flustered, Altus, after helping tear down the equipment, came over, draping himself fluidly onto the bar stool next to Cullen.

 

“Leliana, my dear woman, could I trouble you for a glass of your finest vintage?” His voice was smooth and charming and held a sense of pride to it.  Cullen turned his head ever so slightly to look at him out of the corner of his eye, and he took in the strong profile, and polished look. He noticed the small turn of the singer’s lips just a hair too late, and soon found himself staring directly at him, holding eye contact. Cullen flushed and looked away again, only to have a hand lay on his jaw, turning his head back to face the singer. Altus clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Now, that just won't do. I can’t have you looking away when you look so edible all flushed and staring at me. I demand nothing less than your rapt attention.” The bartender actually snorted with laughter before turning away, offering Cullen a little dignity to save.

 

“I...Alright..?” His voice almost didn’t work properly, and he swallowed thickly. He tried not to focus on each point of heat on his face from where the man still held his face, and he dipped his head down, clearing his throat. “I enjoyed the performance…?” He trailed off. Altus couldn’t be the man’s real name, it was a rank, a title. Unless the people of Tevinter really were so pompous to name their children in accordance to what they were to be or become.

 

Altus chuckled and released Cullen’s face to take hold of the glass Leliana offered, and he took a sip of the dark red liquid. “Dorian Pavus, most recently of Minrathous, at your service.” Cool grey eyes looked at Cullen, and the corner of Dorian’s mouth twitched in a smile as Cullen took a moment to compose himself to answer.

 

“Commander Cullen Rutherford, of Ferelden.” He drank down the rest of his drink, then had Leliana refill glass with water. Dorian took another drink of his wine, before humming.

 

“So, Commander, what do you say that we find a way out of this fine establishment? Hm? If you’re from around here, I’m sure you could give me a rather intimate tour of the town, or at least your block.” He truly had no shame, and the singer took great pleasure in watching the pink spread across Cullen’s cheeks and down his neck.

 

“I do admit, that sounds tempting.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, before nodding his head and meeting Dorian’s gaze with his own of molten gold.

 

“Then let us depart, give into temptation a little bit at least. Indulge me.” Dorian stood, and offered a hand to Cullen, pulling him to his feet. The Commander laughed a little, before following Dorian out into the night.


End file.
